Stories
Stories: Birth of A Leader "Boom, boom, boom.....boom" these are....what do you call it? But I will denote these as sounds as I heard them, when I felt the hard cold floor and I decided to call these things I could mimic using my "mind" as "sounds". Yes sounds, I shall call this "boom" as sounds, as I continue my journey, I discover all of my senses, the sense of touch given to me from the very birth, the sense of taste as I had extreme displeasure from using my tongue in licking the cold hard floor due to my lack of common sense, the sense of hearing, given to me from the very moment I was born, and last but not least the sense of sight and with that I saw the beauty of the world.....but could I really call it a world? There it was, the white marble floor and what accompanied it were pure white walls, it felt like I was in a cage and at the same time, it wasn't, because I saw the phenomenon before me. A yellow mist surrounded me and in my presence "it" said, "You decide what to become" My vision envelops in darkness and my view changes and I see 6 pedestals....yes, six, exactly six. The 1st, showed a "viking helmet" with a plate saying "Warrior", and written there was illegible information, I quickly checked the others and sure enough they were all the same, but I continue checking all the pedestals. The 2nd showed a "royal crown" with a plate saying "Queen", The 3rd showed a "skull hat" with a plate saying "Necromancer", the 4th showed a "yellow halo ring" with a plate saying "Angel", the 5th showed a "pointy hat" with a plate saying "Witch", and the last one showed "wings, enough to fit for my ears" with a plate saying "Flash". "What is this "invisible" anomaly", I said The invisible anomaly was displeased on how I addressed "it" so it suggests a name for itself. "You can call me God, oh benevolent child..." said the one who addresses itself as God. "I see.....God, its a nice name..." after contemplating the intelligence of the person or object within my presence I repeat my question and it then answered. "These are your available choices, but do not fret in your second life you will gain more choices as your power expands...oh my apologies let me show you what those words mean on the plates" said God True enough, that is what God did, and I could now read what was on the plates as well as additional information such as basic words, terms and such, but I ignored those for now and focused on the question at hand. "Thank you for that knowledge but "Power"? What do you mean?" I said to God "You will see, but for now choose your path... I do not decide for you but your world decides for "you" "said God sternly. I look at God again and it seemed there was no use asking more questions so I decided to become a "Witch". "A good choice lad, a little tip, best beware of long-drawn group battles, you would never stand a chance" said God. "I will keep that in mind, wait, wait, battles?" even though I asked this I already knew what battles are, I was shocked that God was sending me to 'war'. "Now now, I am not sending you to war-" God said 'What can he read my mind?' I quickly thought "Correct, and as I was saying, I'm not sending you to war, it is up to you if it will be war or not, based on your "motivations", God emphasized the word motivations, but even I do not have those wishes yet. "Um how do I play this thing you call 'war'" I said. "In my world, we call it......games, and you do not need to worry all knowledge will be completely embedded in your brain at the moment you get summoned in that "world" said God. "What do I call this 'world'? " I asked towards God. "Let's call it......Order in Birth Ionization, or oib.io" said God. God then enveloped me in his body(mist) covering my eyes, and the light shines so bright, I couldn't see a thing, but I felt a large push at my backside, as if huge gusts of wind pushed me out of a cliff. In fact, I felt like that's what actually happened. I see my world, which was a dark void....wait no.... that's a wrong assumption. To be more specific I saw space itself, glimmering lights stuck on the sky, which I then called "stars". I couldn't feel anything, and I saw many people who looked like me as well, and many of them were fighting, I saw little versions of themselves crumble to dust, what is happening? 'It's not like there is a tutorial....right?' I heard a ding, I immediately assumed it was the system. "Well the tutorial's gonna start....hehe" I say nervously. (Montage of Tutorial) So I'm stuck in the world of Order in Birth Ionization, or Oib.io. The system explained that the people surrounding me generally are actually my rivals, thus only I can decide if I were to be friendly or aggressive towards them. System: You are in a permeable form now, so to speak, like a ghost.... Me: A Ghost?? Then how do I 'stop being a ghost?' System: To escape from ghost mode, you must spawn a unit- As soon as I heard that, I quickly focused in my consciousness, feeling the flow of mana within me(Spawn Rate) reaching its maximum capability, I summoned my first child and true enough I saw my body manifesting out of thin air, because I have escaped ethereal form. System: -for safety, Thank you Me: What can you repeat that? System: System processing....... Me: ...... System: Processing complete! Your request is accepted. System: To escape ghost mode, one must spawn a unit, but they must remember that once you have a physical body, you are subjected the cruelty of the world, so it is advised to only escape ghost form after reaching a safe location and...blah blah blah As I heard everything on what the invisible thing said that I decided to call the "system" the other stuff slowly became inaudible to me and as such I could never have heard what it had said. Me: Oh.....OHHH SHIT! I saw a giant version of the person, and I had no doubt that, my goal towards destiny was going to be rocky. At this moment, my whole world collapsed, a world ruled by power and bonds truly a challenge no doubt. Me: Nothing is gonna stop me is gonna be the new tagline of our "protagonist" The giant was labelled as a [Incomplete Story, Finish this Sorry :P Goal of a Leader I see particles scattering in the air, as my child slowly withers away with a blank look in their eyes. I realized they could not live for themselves and they needed constant nourishment as my life is not like theirs. I am a Leader, and they are my people unlike me who was given by the Gods everlasting life...my people, don't have a gift like mine, they can only live my "merging with themselves" and through merging they "grow". With their constant growth, I need no haste to order them to merge with one another as their "health increases for each growth". Yes, indeed this is the cruel reality on which my people face, as I see my children give birth out of me, I have a desire to "Eat them", was this wrong? I constantly told myself not to do it....but.....one day I couldn't hold it any longer and I ate my children and with that I grew. More powerful children emerged as my growth increases, with constant observation I realized, every 4 "growth spurts" which I decided to call "levels", after level 5, then and only then I would be able to give birth to children 100% stronger, I decided to call these levels, and my deduction was right the stronger children would appear every level I gain at least +25%. I decided to be the strongest Leader alive. * =Birth As A Soldier = The Outcast: Origin of the Necromancer “It was like any ordinary day, I woke up in the morning, I took care of my people and talk to my brethren. But what went wrong? Was it my ego? No…it was my failure as an Angel, for I am tainted…” The unfortunate person remembers the insults said towards him/her, the reason for that, well that is because the person had incredible misfortune, for his/her face was tainted as it looked as of a Demon's, the skull on his/her face could be easily seen, the unfortunate person should have just stayed at home until it disappeared, however luck was just not on his/her side. “You Demon!” the person was unluckily greeted by their neighbor who could be once called a friend, as they were the one who had spread that news. 'Betrayal? I always healed them when they were wounded and just like that....how could this happen" the person immediately went out, to seek help. “Don’t touch me you filth of society!” 'Now everyone knows I have it', the person contemplated, but they still had hope that the Queen would fix the person's predicament but even the Queen the one revered by the whole world and the one this person loved the most, “Leave at once for you are tainted! This is for the good of my people and for yourself as well, do what is right and don’t make me use force against you my former brethren”, gave up on him/her. ‘Myself? Tainted?’, “My Queen why….” The person starts to beg and cry but to no avail, “So you won’t do what I asked, Guards! Kill the demon…” the Queen said with a cold tone. The person escaped, heavily wounded and they were forced to go into the endless zone, the empty space, The Void. “I am TAINTED! Tainted with a de-demon’s face….wha-what are YOU staring at?” As the person said this, they looked at the empty space before them, an empty void, at a single glance one could say that ‘they’ have become insane, but suddenly a mist surrounded the lunatic. “Wha-what’s going on” the lunatic contemplated, ‘Maybe it’s joke they are placing on me, yes this is all just a dream, a prank that the Queen played on me’. “Hahaha! Very funny Queen but jokes over this has gone far enough!” “……” but there was no answer, because in all certainty none of this was a fantasy. “No, no, I refuse to believe this” The lunatic touched the mist, it was just a single touch and yet, what was once part of their body, had started to disintegrate. “AGHHHHHHHH!!!!” The pain and anguish that the lunatic felt was not enough to make him faint, and that just made their situation even worse, the lunatic felt like it would have been better of dying. The lunatic rose with conviction, seizing the opportunity to put their whole body in the void covered by the mist, in order to end their own selfish suffering. The lunatic disintegrated into the void…. but that was not what happened, the empty space was rid of the mist and the lunatic failed to end their own suffering, and in replace a dark silhouette appeared. The lunatic felt great fear, the reason? Not even the lunatic knows but they know now what was more terrifying than entering the nine circles of hell, and that would be encountering this individual itself. The dark silhouette, blackened the vision of the lunatic, thus making them confused and exasperated, the anxiety was practically eating them away and just when the lunatic was about to faint the silhouette said, “Your desire is to be uphold” the silhouette made the lunatic cower in fear, the voice of them practically brought terror and confusion, that fear grew stronger when the lunatic realized that ‘that thing has no, no….mouth’. The silhouette closed their distance in the blink of an eye and grabbed the lunatic’s face, “No, no! DON’T TOUCH ME YOU MONS-“ But before the lunatic could finish a great energy surged inside him at once, the pain and anguish rose again but it was so great that it broke through empty space, enabling it to be even felt by others. “Your Majesty Queen! An emergency!” said the attendant. “I know that very much, in fact I am almost certain that most of us…. already realized that….”, The Queen said while looking at the empty space “Your Majesty what exactly do you mean? Do you know what’s happening” when the attendant said this, the rest of the generals looked at the Queen, at their Majesty for affirmation. “Not quite attendant, not quite….but I am sure that a forbidden power…no, a power equal to that of a God has been born” as the Queen said this, the generals, as well as the attendant looked at the empty space, contemplating on how to fight off a power equal to that of a God but in actuality the Queen was making all this bullshit on the go. ‘Damn attendant making me say all this nonsense, you will get it later….oh I hope no one figures out the truth’ The situation at hand was in actuality exactly as she said, a class had been born that bore a power equal to that of a God if used correctly. The Queen was not aware that everything she said was the actual truth leaving her the only to doubt her own response towards the situation. Back in the empty space…. “I feel the power surging through me!!” the lunatic laughed with glee, and they felt like they could control life itself. “Interesting….” Said the dark silhouette, “What is interesting, um….” The lunatic was contemplating on what to call the dark silhouette. “You can call me Q.A.V” The lunatic felt that this name held more meaning but they decided to not question any further. “So, what is interesting QAV?” “Your ability seems to resurrect the units of others” “Isn’t that beneficial for them! So useless! By the way…why did your hu-” as the lunatic was about to question why the benefactor hurt them. “That is not all, although it is limited to resurrecting the units of others, you must kill those units and in return those units will swear loyalty towards you instead” “Wow, this is crazy I can make the units of my enemy into mine! HAHAHAHA!” “However, their power is significantly reduced to about 50%, so if they are level 4 they would be level 3…also the killing part is complicated, you must devour them as that is the case” “Minor setback…., but it is still powerful! But, for this I need a partner!” “Oh? How so? Explain in more detail” said QAV, the lunatic contemplated and they decided to tell them about it. “Normally us Leaders can only spawn stronger units every 4 levels, such that if I am level 5 I can only spawn level 2 units and below, however, if I reach level 9 I would be able to spawn level 3 units” “So your saying that way is inefficient, but with this power it can speed up the process?” “Indubitably!(No doubt!), however I need an individual who possesses the same power as mine” “Then wait for now lunatic….I will get what you need for your….plan” said QAV laughing maliciously at the very end. “What? Lunatic? Is that what you’re going to call me now? I’ll have you know my name is- “but the lunatic was cut off from speaking, as the dark silhouette released a dark mist that blurred his vision. “QAV…. that thing it’s gone….” True enough, nothing was left in space but QAV gave the lunatic the knowledge needed in order to go back to the World of Oib.io or Order in Birth Ionization. “Let the revenge begin” said the lunatic maliciously laughing while continuing to walk back ‘home’. * Story * =Encounter with Moove = * Story * =Battle Against Moo = * Story * =Conflict between Leaders or Players = * Story